Ronin Senshi
by Tykwondo Kitty
Summary: When the Ronin Warrios meet the Ronin Senshi they are comletely and utterly surprised. They must join forces to defeat the new threat to earth but is there more to the Senshi then the Warriors think? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Im changing the story. Just read and tell me what you think  
I don't own RW I do own RS (Ronin Senshi).Except for Sakeri. She is an author here on this website. And a good friend of mine. She owns herself!   
I do own the plot  
STEALING BAD! STEALING EVIL! ASK! NO STEAL!  
~~~~~  
"Hey Mia! Check that out" Yulie pointed at a group of people who were looking at a girl playing her guitar and singing. "Whats going on?"  
  
"Looks like there some singers. Come on lets go Yulie. There probably very.....icky girls." (come one she is talking to a 8 or a 9 year old. you can't say slutty to an 8 or 9 year old!)  
  
"But Mia! I wanna see what she is singing!" Yulie pleaded. Then not waiting for an answer ran over to the crowd and wiggled his way to the front where the 17 year old was singing.  
  
"Yulie! Yulie! What am I going to do with that boy? Hes worse then the rest of the guys. Running off and leaving me behind." Mia muttered to her self then walked over to the crowd,  
  
"I don't support the team. I can't take directions and my socks are never clean. teachers hated me. My parents hated me. I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin right. Everyday I fight a war against the mirror. I can't take the person staring back at me. Im a hazzard to myself. Don't let me get me! Im my own worse enemy." The girl continued to sing.  
  
But Yulie wasn't listening. He was looking at the girl. He had never Seen anyone so pretty. She had curley brown hair that reached her midback. Her brown bangs hung in her eyes and her gray-green eyes shined with innocence, wisdom, sadness, and kindness all at the same time. The little he did hear of the song he had to admit was good. He had heard Kento listening to it. If he remembered right it was called 'Don't Let Me Get Me' and was sung by Pink. But this person....this person was defently not the singer Pink. He   
snapped out of his daze when he felt Mia shake his shoulder.  
  
"Yulie. Yulie lets go shes done singing. Come on. Lets get home. Yulie are you listening" Mia shook the young boys shoulder gently. When he looked up at her she could tell that he wasn't quiet with it. "Yulie. Lets go."  
  
"Huh? O. O ya." Yulie said then took one quick look back at the meystery singer who was now smiling at him. ~She looks even prettier when she smiles....~  
  
~So thats the young Ronin of the Wind. If he is here.....then so are the others~ the singer stood up and went in the different direction.  
  
"Skyler! Wait up girl!" a blue eyed blond haired blond came running down the side walk.   
  
Skyler AKA the singer smiled at her friend "Hello Mika. I found the Ronin of Wind. The Ronins are here. And soon we will meet them face to face."  
  
Mika mimicked everything Skyler had just said and added some goofy hand movements.   
  
Skyler giggled "Please, Mika! Be serious for once" She gave her friend a sideways glance as she mostioned for her to start walking " This isn't a joke man. This is a life and death kinda thing. If we don't deystroy the enemy with the Ronins help the world will parish"  
  
Mika roled her eyes "Yyou have been reading to many books Skyler, You need to lay off of em. The Ronins will help"  
  
"Ya, I know your right but first we have to find the other five......before its to late." Skyler smiled  
  
Mika smiled back then looked up as she felt the sun disappear. "No! Skyler look up!"  
  
Skyler frowned and looked up at the sky that was darkening, A look of fear crossed her face. "God help us......" She started at a fast jog then quickly gained speed to a fast run "This wasn't supposed to happen! Not for another month! There early!"  
  
Mika quickly gained up with Skyler. "Contact the others. Im going toward the center of the city! Thats were they will strike most likely." Mika waved as she turned left and Skyler kept running straight. She found a abbanded alley. "ARMOR OF TORRENT! (o I don't own the armors) PURITY!" The armor of Torrant surrounded Mikas body and replaced her cloths. But Instead of Japanesse streamers the American Flag and the statue of Liberty appeared behind her. Two seconds later red, white, and blue fireworks went off. "Time to get the show started..."  
~~~~~  
Skyler ran into a apartment building "Sakeri! Jenna! Lets go! Time to transform!."  
  
A girl reading a book looked up and smiled "Finally! ARMOR OF STRATA! HOPE!" The armor of Strata surrouned her. and the same back ground appeared.  
  
The other girl smiled mischievously "Lets play.......ARMOR OF HARDROCK! COURAGE!" Samething happened to this girl except the armor of hardrock surrounded her.  
  
Skyler smiled "ARMOR OF WILDFIRE! FRIENDSHIP! Again something happened only with the armor of Wildfire."Angel! Get your ass out here! Its time to fight!"  
  
A girl walked out of a room already in the Armor of Halo, "Whatcha watten for? lets goi kick there ass!" smirking the girl jumped out of one of the windows. "WEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Skyler laughed then did the same "BOOYA BABY!"  
  
"There nutts! But cool nutts." The one who was in the armor of hardrock AKA Jenna jumped out the window after the other two.  
  
"Hey! You can't leave me behind! Im Sakeri of Strata!" she took a running jump and down she went with the rest of them  
  
All four of them landing gracefully on there feet and taking of toward the center of Toyama.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Monsters! Monsters! Run for your lives!" women, children, and men schieked.  
  
Mika grimaced. ~Do they really have to scream?~ She turned her head as she saw some soldiers pass chasing the defensless people. She shrunk deeper into her hiding place.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hey! Buckethead! Why don't you fight someone your own size!" Ryo shouted "I am Ryo of Wildfire!"  
  
"I am Sage of the Halo!"  
  
"I am Rowen of Strata!"  
  
"I am Cye of Torrent"  
  
"And I am Kento of Hardrock"  
  
"And we are the Ronin Warriors" they all said in unison.  
  
Mika looked at the group and snickered. "Right when I really wanna tell Skyler something! Shes not here, That is so typical of her." She smiled and put her helmet back on her head "Guess I should cause some confussion. That is what I do best." She walked out of the alley so she stood behind the enemy but just as she was about to introduce her self. Guess who showed up.  
  
"I am Skyler of Wildfire!"  
  
"The names Angel of Halo!"  
  
"I am Sakeri of Strata!"  
  
"I go by Jenna of Hardrock"  
  
"Damn you four! You always ruin my fun!" Mika growled at the other girls then looked back at the enemy "O and I am Mika of Torrant"  
  
"We are the Ronin Senshi" Skyler said inbetween giggles 


	2. Less then Perfect

*laughs nervously* I finally found out what a Mary Sue is. And Ill promise you know Ill try my best not to make the senshi one of them. But....to tell u the truth, They really would have been if it wasn't for my good friends who explained it to me! LOL! Anyway! On from where the last chapter ended.   
I only own the Ronin Senshi but not the Ronin Warriors.  
~~~  
The soldiers looked from the Warriors and then to the Senshi most likely thinking 'What the fuck is happening here?!'  
  
Skyler watched them in an annoyed manor. And then gave an annoyed sigh as they decided to go back to there master. "Well that was no fun at all!" Skyler hollered to no one really.   
  
The rest of the Senshi laughed at there leader then looked at the ronins. Angel was the first to speak. "Well well. Looks like we found the little pretty boys after all." she said Then looked at her leader, Skyler "These goody-goodies are the ones who are supposed to help us? Please!"  
  
Jenna nodded "I agree. Why don't we just find that Kayra chick and get her to help?" Jenna said nastily "There just men."  
  
Skyler frown "Thats enough out of both of you! You both heard the Ancient one! These men are the only ones who can help"  
  
Angel muttered under her breathe "Well I don't trust them in the slightest"  
  
"Thats your own problem Angel!" Sakeri said with a 'I don't care what you think' kind of voice.   
  
Angel sighed then smiled "Lets just go home shall we?" She said her normal childish attitude back.  
  
Jenna said nothing but she wasn't as tense. Yet she kept her distance from them. As she walked away she said in a clear threating voice "Stay out of my way else you may regret it."  
  
"Come on Jenna. You have to admit Mikas expression was halerious when we popped out of no where and so where theres!" Sakeri said catching up with her friend trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Skyler and Mika gave the Ronins a sympathetic look. "Come on. They are just a little cranky. There nicer when you get to know them" Skyler said in a soft voice trying to calm the Ronins down.  
  
"Um ya....sure...." Ryo muttered then walked towards them signalling the others to fallow "So um.....where are you guys from?" Ryo asked the only two Senshi who waited for them.   
  
Skyler looked back at them "We are all from America. Full blooded wild crazy American teenagers." Skyler said with a smile   
  
Ryo and the others became less tense at Skylers friendly manor and at Mikas warm smile.  
  
"Im kinda hungry....do you have food." Kento asked as they walked into the house.  
  
Jenna looked at him in disgust and pointed towards the kitchen.   
  
Skyler frowned but shrugged it off. But ran off when the phone rang with Mika at her heals. That left Jenna alone with the 5 guys.  
  
Jenna wanted to strangle her friends right then   
  
"So um...Skyler said you guys where from America." kento tried to start up a conversation  
  
Jenna just shrugged and walked away.  
  
The ronins looked at eachother wondering what they should do.   
  
"You boys lost or something? Or did Jenna give you the cold shoulder?" the girl named Sakeri asked from behind them a pop bottle in her hand.  
  
"Ya you could say that." Rowen answered  
  
"You'll have to excuse her. She doesn't like men much and no. Shes not a dike.(yes I mean DIKE not DICK they are two WAY different things.)" Sakeri said walking past them gestureing them to fallow "Ill give you a quick tour then your on your own."  
  
"Dike?" Cye questioned  
  
Sakeri gave him an odd look "Yes dike. You know. A lesbo, lesbian, a woman who prefer to have sex with other women." Sakeri said  
  
The ronins cleared there throarts wishing they never asked. It was going to be hard to live with these blunt women. Sakeri turned her head when she heard screaming "What the fuck?" she walked into the living room where Skyler and Jenna where having another one of there very cammon arguements.  
  
"Jenna! You could at least be nice! I don't give a fuck if you hate men! They are fellow warriors!" Skyler hollered at her camrad.  
  
"Shut the hell up you bitch! You have no fricken clue what the hell Ive been threw! Your just a rich lil city girl who has always had a perfect life! You have never felt pain! You have always had your daddy to buy what ever you wanted!" Jenna screamed back in pure rage  
  
Skyler saw red then "You son of a bitch!" Skyler tackled Jenna to the ground punching her hard.  
  
"God damnit girls knock it off" Mika yelled while pulling Skyler away from Jenna who was being held back by Sakeri  
  
"Mika! Fuckin let go!" Skyler yelled shoving her friend to the ground. She then got right in Jennas face. "You god damn bitch! Stop fricken feeling sorry for yourself! I have been to hell and back just like you! At least you had a mother who gives a fuck about you! Mine rather have me dead! So don't give me that shit bout how I don't know! Because I do! No! I haven't been threw what you have been but then again you haven't been threw what I have! You have never been disowned! You have never had your sisters turn there backs on you! You have never had to leave your friends behind and start from the begginging not knowing a soul there other then two adults! You have never been in dedt up to your ass! You have never felt what it likes to be poor! You have never lived from check to check! I have! My father worked hard for that money! I worked hard for my money and what I got! So don't you fuckin talkin bout things you don't know bout! Ive felt pain! I have felt rejection! Go screw your self you penny whore!" Skyler walked out the house door slaming it behind her  
  
Jenna got out of Sakeris grasp and went into her room and turned her music on full blast  
  
Mika looked shooken. She had never heard her best friend so mad. She had never been hert by her.   
  
Sakeri looked over at her blond friend. She walked over to her and helped her up. "You ok Mika?" she asked in a concerned voice  
  
Mika frowned. "Ive never seen Skyler so mad. Ive never heard her yell before. She always seemed so calm and collected......so.....so......" Mika said trying to find right word  
  
"So perfect? Mika I swear sometimes you are so niavee. No ones perfect. I think more or less That attitude was just a cover up." Sakeri replied. She then looked over to see one Ronin missing. "Where did Wildfire go?"  
  
"After your friend." Rowen answered  
  
Sakeri nodded seeming to except the answer but she didn't looked pleaseed  
  
*~*~* (Where Skyler and Ryo are)  
  
Skyler sat down on a swing, She knew Ryo had fallowed her but didn't care.  
  
"Skyler?" Ryo whispered  
  
"What is it Ryo?" Skyler asked in a grouchy voice  
  
"You want to talk about it? Sometimes it helps and Im all ears." Ryo said trying to help  
  
Skyler gave an annoyed sigh "Sure why not. Take a seat Ryo itll take awhile" she ordered  
  
Ryo did has he was told and looked intently at the brunnette with green eyes.  
  
"When I was two or three my parents got divorced. I lived with my father tell I was bout four then I was forced to live with my mother.I don't remember much back then but when I was six I remember be scared stiff of my father. But as the years went by Tension between me and my mother grew.Me and my older sister grew farther apart. Me and my younger sister argued more and me and my older bro got closer. By the time I was 13 I couldn't take it anymore. My mother was treating me as if I was her slave. Leeanna my older sister would rough me up a bit. Tina the youngest wouldn't listen to a word I said. I did all the work. Cooked, cleaned, washed dishes and washed the laundry, made the beds, cleaned the rooms, helped Tina with her homework,. This list could go on and on. I was failing 8th grade and I knew it. When my father asked my to move in with him it seemed flawless. Perfect. Everything I hoped for. A new start. A new life. A chance to turn my life around. God was I wrong. Sure my grades went up but I was to timid then to talk to many people so school wasn't much fun anymore. Then there was Ann. She was a lil wierd. She had tried to commit suicide. Luckily she didn't. And everything was good again.....until July when things got ugly once again. I had gotten into another huge blow up with my older sister by that time I was 14. a month later she disowned me a long with my younger sister since I refused to say I was wrong to have moved in with my father. A couple of weeks later my mother did the same. Two months later I was getting threating notes and phone calls. Thats what knocked me out of my naivee world. I had learned to trust no one. Yet again things where looking good again. But then I found out that my older brother was in the hospital. My sisters had shot him in the stomach for trying to protect me and our dad. My father then decided it was no longer safe for me or my brother to live in America so we moved to England where I met the rest of the Senshi, They had left America as well for there own reasons. Mika so she could get better schooling. Jenna....well.....Jenna..I can't tell you. Sakeri because her parents where transfered and Angel because her parents found better paying jobs there. Then bout just recently we moved here. Me and my friends that is. Mostly because a college here excepted us. Ryo there are so manythings I left out.My life really has been hell so far." Skyler ended her sad story she then let out a bitter laugh "Hell. Ive even though about killing myself just to get it all over with. If it wasn't for the fact I would hert my father and my brother and my friends I would be long gone."  
  
Ryo was shocked. How could this girl have gone threw all that? "Me and the reest of the ronins will help you in whatever way we can Skyler. His black hair blowing in the wind and his blue eyes shining with concern.   
  
Skyler gave him a sidway glace. She had to admit he looked adorable wearing the short sleeve baggy red shirt with white on the collor and end of the sleeves. And his loose blue jeans. But she hated sympothy. "Save your sympothy for someone who wants it Ryo, Im a big girl and can take care of myself but thanks for the offer." Skyler said cooly. then started to walk back to house. Actually feeling a lot better "Your going to end up to beomg a great friend Ryo." Skyler said with a smile  
  
*~*~*  
  
Skyler and Ryo walked into the house. "Thanks for listening to me Ryo. It really did help alot." Skyler said her normal attitude back. But deep down she was still depressed slightly. She had never ment to let that arguement get so out of control but with Jennas famous temper and her defensive attitude it was impossible for them not to blow up at each other.  
  
"No big deal Sky" Ryo said.  
  
No sooner had they both taken off there coats when Mika came into the room and tossed Skyler a piece of paper. "Looks like Jennas old man is outta jail and thats why shes so upset." Mika said. Angel walked up behind Skyler. She no longer had the playfull look in her eyes but more of deep concern for her cousin.  
  
"Skyler. He knows where we live. Hes going to come here and Jenna is going threw complete breakdown. We just go a phone call from him and lets just say it wasn't very pleasent." Angel said   
  
Skyler frowned 'Not again! God please! Shes already gone threw this twice!' she thought to her self "Tell everyone to get packed where leaving ASAP." Skyler said marching off to her own room.  
  
*~*~* (3 hours later at Mias house)  
Angel was jumping up and down basically she was having a sugar high. Jenna had finally calmed down and was having a food fight with Sakeri, Skyler, and Mika. While the Ronin Warriors just watched the girls and all of them thinking at the same time 'Talk about mood swings'  
  
  
*~*~*  
Ok the story will not always be this depressing I promise but you gatta understand something. These characters My friend has created are anything but perfect, They have flaws and make mistakes and these next chapters will bring them out. And you will be learning some of there darkest secrets.  
AND NO! THIS WILL NOT BE A SKYLER/RYO STORY! 


	3. Acting

Normal Disclaimer. I own the Ronin Senshi but not the Ronin Warriors.  
This will be a pretty short chapter. a page or two. Im sorry But I am in a hurry. I only have time for that and I won't have time to post much if any since I am gettin a job ::look of horror appears on her face:: HELP ME! ^_~ Anyway read on!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Skyler walked down the stairs after talking a nice hot shower. She walked over to her friend,Jenna. "Jenna....I am sorry about blowing up at you. I guess it got a little out of control." Skyler said  
  
Jenna looked up from her coffee. "Its ok Sky. But you have to understand. I have been hert by so many men!" Jenna said sadly. Tears appeared in her eyes but she blinked them away so she could keep her tough front up. "My father beat me and my sister how many times? Then my first boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend Sue. All my guy friends beat the living shit out of me when I accidently told my sister Sara that they smoked and they got introuble. My last boyfriend did the same as my father and far worse.....I just can't take It Sky! Every man I have ever met has betrayed me in someway! Has hert me! I hate them! I don't give a fuck if I never marry! Just as long as they stay out of my life!"  
  
Skyler looked at her friend unable to say anything. Yes she had heard the story before but everytime it left her silent. She then cleared her throat "Jenna......but no matter you do you will have to work with these men. We all know you have been hert and there is nothing we can do to change the past. But we are here for you know. If you at least try and get along with the guys....." she started  
  
"No! No more chances for any men Skyler Shantel Santato! No more chance! I have given men to many already." Jenna said angerly before leaving the room  
  
Skyler watched her leave.After a few minuts she picked up the cup of coffee and threw it at the wall angerly. 'She is so stubborn! She won't listen to anyone! All she does is wallow in her own sarrow! She is such a selfish bitch!' she thought bitterly.  
  
"Skyler? Are you ok?" Cye asked   
  
Skyler frowned "Ya. Fine. Peachy. Never been better." she muttered as she brushed past him  
  
Cye sat down in a chair then said to himself "Glad to hear it"  
  
"You know Cye you really shouldn't even try to talk to Sky when she is pissed. Same goes for Jenna. They will only get angrier and make some rude remark" Mika said as she walked over to the coffee pot.  
  
"Why are they like that Mika? I mean. Skyler can be as sweet as sugar one minut but next time you see her she is about as nice as a grizzly bear. Then there is Jenna. She is bout the same to us guys.........only with out the sugar sweet piece." Cye asked kind of in a grumpy voice  
  
Mika laughed "They both have had very hard lives. Both didn't have the best home life when they where little. They trust no one at first. Thats the way they have always been. Bout as cuddly as a porcupine. This is the first time though I have seen Skyler so out of it. Jenna is just acting like her self around guys." Mika answered  
  
Cye leaned forward "What do you mean 'out of it'....how so?"  
  
Mika gave him a side ways glance "Yes out of it. She is usually hyper all the time. Full of life. Happy-Go-Lucky. Now she has turned into that green hairy guy that tried to steal Christmas........what was his name? O ya....the Grinch. Jenna as you may of heard hates all men"  
  
"No one needs to tell me that. I am well aware of that. Why do you think Skyler is acting like this?" Cye asked  
  
Mika just shrugged and said "War against evil things has its toll on people. Skyler hates to fight but knows if she doesn't the earth is doomed. Its very stressful as you already know Torrent."  
  
Cye nodded  
  
Unknown to either of them Skyler had heard everyword. She felt her blood boil but thought a little bout what they talked about. Mika was right. She was out of it. 'Well.....I will just have to change that.....give em a lil scare...'she thought and laughed softly to herself before running upstairs to her new room.  
  
*~*~*(In Skylers room a day later)  
  
"Skyler? What in the hell are you doing?!" Angel shreiked. She stared at her friend and leader who know instead of having brown hair had blond that was pulled into twin braids on the side of her face. She had pounds of makeup on her face and bright pink lipstick on. She was wearing a very tight very short white mini skirt with a belley shirt showing off her belley ring. She looked so.....so preppy. Totally out of her normal characteristics.   
  
Skyler just gave a high pitch phony laugh and batted her eyelashes. "What do you mean hun?" Skyler said in preppy voice.  
  
Angel just shook her golden locks and walked down stairs "Guys I think there is something majorly wrong with Skyler or one of you got her drunk......again!" Angel shouted  
  
Sakeri walked past her with her hands behind her head. "Don't look at me. I didn't do it this time." she said casually.   
  
"Im not to blame!" Angel heard Mikas reply  
  
Angel frowned "Where is Jenna?"  
  
"Sleeping" Sakeri said passing Angel again.  
  
"Still?!"  
  
"Aviously else she wouldn't be in her room with her eyes shut now would she?" Sakeri said passing Angel yet again  
  
"God damn it Sakeri fricken knock it off!" Angel yelled and hit her blue haired friend acrossed the head  
  
Skyler laughed in the high pitch manor from on top off the stairs "You two are so silly!" she said  
  
Mika ran into the room. "Did I hear her right?! Did Skyler just say silly?!" she said kind of panicky.  
  
Angel and Sakeri just stared up at there leader stunned and unable to blink let alone move.  
  
"Yes I said silly, Silly." she squealed and added a giggle to the end.  
  
"Unbelievable. Our leader has gone Valley Girl/Cheer Leader/Prep. Some on go check her room to make sure there aren't any beer bottles......" Sakeri whispered  
  
Mika just roled her eyes "You dork! Sky doesn't drink.......you just mixed five cups of vodka in with her gigantic container of water!" she yelled  
  
"Hey guys whats goin....." Sage started but then noticed Skyler "Um Skyler are you ok?"  
  
"Neva betta sweety!" Skyler said happily.  
  
Sage just stared up at her "Ok thats it Skyler! No more coffee for you!" he said  
  
Skyler did her high pitched giggled again "But Sagey-Wagey....I wuv my coffee-waffee." she said in a baby voice  
  
"I think Im going to hurl!" Angel mumbled.  
  
Skyler finally couldn't hold it anymore there faces where halarious! She fell to the floor laughing hard while clutching her stomach, "Im sorry guys but when I heard Mika and Cye talking a few days ago and Mika saying how out of it I was I just thought I would show you how 'out of it' I really can be." she managed to say.  
  
Sage smiled like there was no tomarrow.  
  
Skyler gave him an odd look "Ok I know I should be laughing but why are you Sagey-Wagey?" she asked in a teasing tone.  
  
Sages smile grew larger "Because now thanks to Ro I have that all on film. Every single word. Every single sentence. Everysingle movement" he said happily Rowen walked out of his hiding spot with a camra in his hand filming  
  
Skylers eyes got large. Then she came bounding down the stairs screaming "Hand it over blue boy before I rip everysingle blue hair out of your head!"  
  
Saker laughed "Run Rowen run!" she yelled  
  
Mika and Angel just watched the scene unfold in front of them with smiles on there faces.  
  
Sage and Rowen where long gone with a pissed of Skyler at there heels trying not to trip in her high heel shoes and tight skirt,  
  
*~*~*  
THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU! 


End file.
